


Ghost of Snow

by asharaofthedawn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: Catelyn ponders the identity of Jon Snow's mother.





	Ghost of Snow

At first she thought Wylla was Jon's mother. She did nurse the boy and had traveled with Ned from Dorne.

As Catelyn got to know him, she realized he wouldn't have brought his bastard's mother with him to Winterfell. And if he had, he wouldn't have dismissed her so easily.

As soon as she had banished Wylla from her mind, she began to think of others. 

A whore maybe? Though Ned wasn't the type to frequent brothels. She quickly got rid of that possibility. Which left her left puzzled once more.

Then she heard the name Ashara Dayne whispered by servants. She knew who the woman was, and had heard how she had killed herself. 

What truly caught her attention was how it was said Ned had danced with her at The Tourney of Harrenhal, and had apparently been smitten by her.

Could she be Jon's mother? Did she end her life while consumed by grief, after losing her brother and having her son taken from her? Was Jon Snow truly a Sand?

She tried to see traces of the traditional Dayne features in him, but found none. He was a Stark from head to toe.

No violet eyes. No blonde hair.

He was skilled with a sword. If his uncle was the Sword of The Morning, then it shouldn't be surprising. Yet, Ned was also a good swordsman. Which meant he could've gained his skills from his father.

The thought of him being Ashara's gnawed at Catelyn. She needed to know. And Ned would be the only person who could tell her.

She approached him late one night in their chambers. Catelyn had danced around the subject at first, before finally blurted out the question she had been dying to ask.

_"Is Ashara Dayne Jon's mother?"_

He was silent at first. Take aback by her forwardness. Then a look of pure fury came over him. He demanded to know where she had heard this from, and then stormed out of the room. 

 

As the years went on, she continued to wonder. Hope even, that she'd finally know. Then maybe they could send the boy to his mother's family if she was a noble lady.

If she wasn't noble, then the Wall was an option for him. Catelyn just wanted him gone.

When she learned he had decided to join the Wall, she was ecstatic. Not only was he gone, he also couldn't challenge Robb's claim to Winterfell.

It was perfect. Or so she thought.

As he rode away, a sinking feeling came over her. Now that he was gone, Ned would never tell who his mother was.

Which meant Catelyn would never know as well. And she'd be haunted by a ghost of a women for the rest of her life, that didn't even have a face.


End file.
